Bitter Cold
by Cherry-Blossom-Love
Summary: she never knew how much she had actually cared... until she saw him with another.


**Bitter Cold**

Author: Cherry-Blossom-Love

Disclaimer: do I really need to go through this every time? Yes? Ok..

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender- the miraculous animation belongs to the geniuses at Nickelodeon

Summary: she never realized how much she had actually cared for him... until she saw him with another.

Genre: Angst/Romance-

This is a One-shot Zutara but if enough people like the story and ask me to continue I may make it a chapter story. Either that or at least make a sequal.

* * *

She was silent as she watched them. The hustle and bustle of the market was lost to her ears as she simply stood there, starring at the two fire nation lovers. 

She closed her eyes and looked off to the side quietly. She felt someone walk into her and yet she was numb to it.

And it was different from the pain she felt when the Freedom Fighter had betrayed her; used her. It was a pain that didn't bring a boiling rage to surface, but instead brought numbness. A feeling as cold as the ice she wielded.

'_Numbness...'_

It was only a few days until the eclipse and she would have to face him then as well. She closed her eyes again and allowed her lips to twist into a bitter smile. It would all be over in a mere few days. Whether in tragedy or in celebration, it would all be over.

But she didn't feel like celebrating. Even if they did win, even if every single person in their party survived.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and turned, now heading back to the group's current hideout.

* * *

Toph looked up as she felt the familiar vibrations of the female water bending master. But something was off. Blind or not the earth bending master could tell when something was wrong. In fact she couldprobably tell better than anyone. 

"yo Sugar Queen!"

"hm? Oh.. hi Toph."

She cocked an eyebrow at the water bender and crossed her arms. "awe whatsamatta Sugar Queen?"

"Nothing just had some trouble at the market."

It wasn't a total lie but it was enough for the blind earth master to pick up on. With an indignant snort she shrugged and went back to what she had been occupying herself with.

'_I can tell you're lying...'_

* * *

She walked up to the lone female, who was currently starring out at the ocean; the area where her 'sight' ended. 

"Seriously Sugar Queen... its nobody but us. Now what the hell is eatin' ya?"

"Toph.."

"and remember.. I can tell you're lying." She didn't use her usual sing-song voice, but she was absolutely dead serious. She heard the water bender sigh before speaking.

"I saw Zuko."

Toph almost faulted at that. She'd seen the fire lord's son!? The brother of the bitch that almost killed Aang?! That Zuko?! Instead of reacting hotly she simply nodded, urging her companion to go on.

"he was with Mai..."

Again she nodded.

"and they were... kissing? No.. more like making out..."

Toph frowned slightly at that. She knew something had happened between her friend and the fire nation prince but she wasn't sure what.

"alright... so why should you care about who the Firefly decides to screw with?"

The water bender almost choked at that, and did actually lose her balance before she glanced at Toph as if the earth master had grown a third head; despite the fact that she knew that the girl could not see the expression.

"e-excuse me?"

"you heard me Sugar Queen... or do I need to be more direct?"

"no, no! that was...er.. fine.."

Toph chuckled lightly, a smirk twisting her lips.

"alright then. So answer the damn question."

"in the Crystal Caves... we talked briefly about our pasts.. I thought he was at least a halfway decent person.. and I offered to heal his scar.. with the Spirit water. The water I had to use to.. to bring Aang back.. if... if I had gone through with that.. if Aang and Iroh hadn't found us at that exact moment..."

She heard the water bender go quiet. But she'd found out all she needed to know. She shrugged and got up.

"it ain't your fault Sugar. Ain't your fault that he was a dumb-ass and threw it back in your face..."

She spat off to the side then crossed her arms over her chest.

"but if it makes ya feel any better... I'll tear the Firefly to pieces when we storm 'em."

Katara chuckled in the back of her throat. "thanks Toph... but no. if anything... I should be the one to finish him." she saw the earth master shrug and walk off. She shook her head and stood up, drawing a bit of water into her hands.

'_Toph... I know how you tried to help me... and yet. I still feel... bitter cold.'_

* * *

He had seen her. She thought he hadn't but he had seen her. Mai was back at the palace now and he was alone, starring out at the same ocean that he was sure she was. 

If there was anything he regretted from his actions in the Crystal Caves of Ba Sing Se it was that he had hurt two people he cared about.

His uncle... and the water bender.

'_Katara...'_

It was true he hadn't been particularly gracious to his uncle upon returning to the fire nation. But if he had been found on good terms with the man..

He didn't even need to think on what would happen...

He had liked the water bender from the first time they met. Despite how his actions contradicted that fact, it was true as the sun was bright.

He liked the fire in her eyes, however ironic it may be, he liked how she couldn't simply leave someone who needed her help; he had heard of the 'Painted Lady'. He smirked at the memory of finding out that his little water bender was the 'Painted Lady'; just as he was, or had been, the 'Blue Spirit'.

One more thing they had in common...

A laugh almost freed itself as he remembered their encounter with the pirates. His actions were a bit callous he had to admit, tying her to a tree of all things. He then narrowed his eyes.

Taunting her with her mother's necklace...

He was certainly not proud of that. When she had mentioned her mother in the caves he could've slapped himself. He taunted her, with the one thing she had left to remember her mother.

It was like Azula taunting him with the knife uncle had given him...

Had he truly succumbed to his sister's level? He cursed at the thought but knew it was true. He felt like a hypocrite, and he was. He went on about honor and what he would do to regain it from his father, but the things he did... was far from honorable.

A smirk crossed his lips. She had indeed made an impact on him in those damn caves. His thoughts were hauntingly similar to that little speech she had made. But he would see her again. The eclipse was within days. Two to be exact. He had overheard his sister speaking of it with her friends.

'_Never forget who you are...'_

His mother's words rang through his mind. And for the first time in years... he understood the meaning. And he had not followed the advice of his mother's precious last words.

He had forgotten himself. He was no longer the same prince who stood up, without hesitation or thought on the concequences, for his people. Stood up for the troops that were to be sacrificed for a nations gain.

But now... at least he was going in the right direction. He would see the water bender again... and he would make things right; or attempt it in the very least.

'_I'm sorry... Katara...'_

And he stayed there for a few hours. Embracing the feeling of the weather.

The feeling of the bitter cold...

* * *

**A/N:** so like or hate? Continue or leave it? Give me feedback people! I wrote this while I was sick as a dog and you know how cold meds mess up your head. But that's beside the point... just tell me what you think! 

Cherry-Blossom-Love


End file.
